


Day 25 - Embrace

by Username8746489



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [25]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode: s02 Zombizou, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kinda, M/M, Nathmarc November, if that makes sense, it happens right after the fic but not in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Marc and Nathaniel are hiding together during Zombizou's attack.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995265
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Day 25 - Embrace

Nathaniel rushed into the empty classroom, Marc hot on his tail. After the two of them were inside, Nathaniel slammed the door shut, soon hearing the slamming of multiple zombified students slammed into the door. “Whose idea was it to make a kissing zombie?!” The artist complained as Marc moved desks to block the door. The writer placed a hand on Nathaniel’s shoulder in understanding.

They moved away from the shaking door, towards the back of the now mostly empty classroom. 

Nathaniel breathed out a sigh of relief, before turning to Marc, comfort clear in his eyes, “I'm glad you're here with me! My class kinda forgot me.” He paused while thinking over the implications of that statement. Nathaniel shook his head clear of those thoughts. He could deal with self worth issues later. “It's nice that I have someone to talk to while waiting for the akuma to be defeated.”

Marc nodded, looking back at Nathaniel gently, before his gaze moved to his uncovered forearm, smile dropping when he saw what was on it. “Um, Nath? You should probably tie me up with something.”

Nathaniel tilted his head, “Why?”

Marc raised his arm, showing off the bright pink lipstick mark, “I-I must’ve gotten kissed when we were getting chased.” He moved his arm so the mark was hidden against his chest, looking down at the ground, shuffling his feet, “I don’t want to get you brainwashed. Or you know… kiss you without your consent.” Nathaniel’s eyes softened at his crush’s concern.

“Aww, Marc.” Well, now is as good a time as any. “If you wanted to kiss me, I wouldn’t complain because I like you.”

The only response the artist got was Marc looking back up with bright pink eyes, “Kissouuuu.”

Fuck.

\---

Nathaniel panted heavily, still dodging Marc’s wild attempts at grabbing him. It had definitely been over a half hour at this point, although it felt like hours to the artist, given how he didn’t exercise much but had to continuingly keep running to avoid Marc.

His luck had finally run out, as his possessed crush seemingly gained a single brain cell besides the need to kiss anything that moved, maneuvering his leg to trip Nathaniel, causing the artist to fall to the ground.

He grunted as he collided with the floor, before scrambling away from Marc, who didn’t seem to care, walking forward, scooping up Nathaniel in his arms and pinning him against the wall. In an instinctive move to not let gravity force him down, Nathaniel immediately wrapped his legs around Marc’s waist and his arms around the writer’s neck. He could feel the other’s arms supporting him from below, holding his legs. A strange kind of embrace, sure, but Nathaniel had more pressing issues to deal with at the moment. Issues like Marc trying to press his lips onto his face. Nathaniel was glad the position Marc had arranged their bodies put him in the elevated position because it was easier to try and force Marc’s head away from him. 

Unfortunately, as mentioned earlier, Nathaniel was tired from running away for the past half hour. So Marc quickly connected their lips, passing the brainwashing along to the artist.

Nathaniel relaxed, melting into the kiss, letting his eyes flutter closed. It was probably morally wrong to be enjoying a kiss that Marc himself didn’t want, but at the moment, under Zombizou’s influence, Nathaniel couldn’t care less.

It was only a moment of their interlocked lips before ladybugs rushed into the room, surrounding the two of them, reverting them back to normal. They both opened their eyes, before Marc promptly panicked and dropped Nathaniel, before panicking even more because he  _ dropped _ Nathaniel.

As Nathaniel got up amidst Marc’s worried questions asking if he was okay, he looked into Marc’s eyes, relieved they were back to their emerald color instead of the neon pink. 

“I think we need to talk. About… us.”

**Author's Note:**

> the whole 'embrace' part of the part is Marc holding Nath up to the wall so uh a bit of a stretch but like most of these later days have been a stretch lol
> 
> Reference pic of the aforementioned Marc holding Nath up to the wall: https://img.allw.mn/content/2013/08/30220436_2441_500x334.jpg  
> shoutout to Kopy for finding me a reference pic lol


End file.
